starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II version history/Patch 4.9.0
Patch 4.9.3 General *Made improvements to in-game network protocol which will result in smoother multiplayer games. *Chat actions sent through the SC2API can now activate Trigger and Galaxy events. Co-op *Tweaked names and descriptions of various Co-op Missions attack waves. *Guardians spawned by Amon will now be more consistent with their stats in the original StarCraft. *Added the Massive attribute to Amon’s Guardians. *Cradle of Death reworked: **Main objective timer starts with 30 additional seconds on all difficulties. **Main objective timer gains 30 additional seconds after completing an objective on all difficulties. **Reduced the build time of trucks from 20 seconds to 10 seconds. **Trucks are no longer consumed when completing a bonus objective. **The bonus objective timer is now paused while the corresponding construct is disabled and for 5 seconds after it dies. **Truck speed increased from 2.25 to 2.5. **Trucks now floors it when the main objectives have been cleared, moving 50% faster. **Replaced some Constructs from the second bonus objective with non-Construct units. Bug Fixes ;Co-op Missions *Dehaka **Fixed an issue where Dehaka could bypass ability learning level requirements. *Fenix **Fenix’s energy no longer drains when Stetmann’s Stetzone configuration is changed. *Stetmann **Hardened Energy Shield is now only activated when taking 10+ damage. **The Mecha Lurker Den now has the default hotkey “D”, which can be reconfigured under Hotkey settings. **Fixed an issue where Stetellites would not become deactivated when enemy Carriers attacked them. *Zeratul **Legion calldowns now properly attack enemy units while Vorazun's Timestop is in effect. *Mutators **Sentries will no longer evolve after casting Force Field with the Transmutation mutator active. **The Mecha Zerg rush no longer appears when Stetmann's structures are taken over by the Eminent Domain mutator. **The Nukes from the Going Nuclear mutator no longer damage workers, town halls, or geysers on Oblivion Express. ;Versus *Building doodads near the main base locations were adjusted to prevent units from hiding within on Acropolis LE. *The opponent can no longer see Battlecruiser’s Tactical Jump ability visual effects being cast through the fog of war if they have units nearby. *Added new opaque mineral nodes that won't become invisible or transparent when an unit enters nearby line of sight blockers: **Mineral Field (Opaque) **Mineral Field (Opaque 900) ;Editor *The Void and Swarm Standard Dependencies now properly appear under Add Standard option. Patch 4.9.2 General *War Chest 4 structure skin bundles are now available for purchase. *Four new announcers have been added, featuring some of the most legendary commentators in StarCraft’s history. **Announcer: Um **Announcer: Jeon **Announcer: Kim **Announcer: Um-Jeon-Kim **Purchase all three individual announcers or the Voices of Legend Bundle to unlock the Um-Jeon-Kim announcer trio. *Authentication process has been updated to be consistent with other Blizzard services. Login UI has been updated to support it. Co-op Missions *Amon will now research a larger variety of upgrades for his units. For a full list of upgrades, please click here. *Amon will now have a chance to utilize one of six new attack wave compositions inspired from the original StarCraft. **Terran Classic Bio **Terran Classic Mech **Zerg Classic Ground **Zerg Classic Air **Protoss Classic Ground **Protoss Classic Air *When Amon's army is first encountered, players will now be shown a description of the attack wave composition and a list of key units to watch out for. ;Commander *Stetmann **Mecha Battlecarrier Lord Ready Mecha Broodling cost decreased from 15 Egonergy to 5 Egonergy. **Mecha Infestor Egonergy pool increased from 200 to 400. **Roaches Away! Egonergy cost increased from 125 to 250. Bug Fixes ;Co-op Missions *Dehaka **Fixed an issue where Ravasaurs could appear to move slow or to leap occasionally. **The Tyrannozor's Spike Burst attack now properly receives damage increases from the Level 1 Primal Attacks upgrade. *Artanis, Fenix, Karax **Fixed an issue where an unintended upgrade icon could appear on the Observer’s command card. *Stetmann **Deploy Stetellite can no longer be cancelled. **Stetmato Cannon’s animation now properly stops when the target is destroyed or killed before Stemato Cannon fires. **The Recyclable icon no longer appears unlocked on the Mecha Banelings command card before reaching level 5. **The Recycle and Recyclable icons for Mecha Ultralisks now properly appear unlocked at level 5. *Tychus **Crooked Sam can no longer attack Stetmann’s Stetellite again after disabling it with his first shot. *Mission **Fixed an issue where ground units could clip inside buildings on Vermillion Problem. *Mutators **Destructible Debris is no longer cloaked while the We Move Unseen mutator is enabled. **Purifier Beams no longer target Stetmann’s Stetellites. **Missiles created by the Missile Command mutator no longer spawn Broodlings when destroyed. ;User Interface *Fixed display issue in the selected unit portrait area of the Nerazim console skin. ;Versus *Sentry **The opponent can no longer see the Hallucination ability being cast through the fog of war if they have units nearby. Patch 4.9.1 Co-op Missions ;Commanders *Stetmann **Gary now benefits from Stetzones, and his passive health regen icon has been removed from the command card. **Roaches Away! now spawns 2 Mecha Roaches, down from 4. **Roaches Away! now orders spawned units to attack-move to the target location if it is beyond the Mecha Infestor’s cast range. **Mecha Roaches and Mecha Ravagers timed life reduced from 60 seconds to 45 seconds. **Mecha Roach damage increased to 12 (24 vs Light), up from 8 (16 vs Light). **Mecha Roach max life increased to 110, up from 75. **Mecha Ravager max life increased to 120, up from 80. *Stukov **Stukov's Infest Structure now launches flying broodlings when used on flying structures. Bug Fixes ;Co-op Missions *General **If a Co-op Mission fails to correctly end in victory, it will now time out after one minute and forcefully award the victory. **Updated the enemy wave compositions to be more randomly selected. **Correct consoles now properly appear for both Nova and Vorazun. *Commanders **Artanis ***Shield Overcharge and Warp in Dragoon abilities no longer share the same default hotkey. **Dehaka ***Tyrannozor's Spike Burst icon is now properly displaying the correct upgrade level. **Nova ***All of Nova's structures now use the same Adjutant portrait. **Stetmann ***Gary and Super Gary no longer recall allied units to Stetellites. ***Updated tooltip for the Mecha Spire to correctly state: Enables – Mecha Corruptors from Mecha Larvae. ***Players no longer receive the Super Gary Upgrade reminder if they are not level 15. ***Stetman buildings are now listed in the Hotkeys menu under Zerg - Mecha. ***Gary no longer has low-ground vision and can now see up cliffs properly. ***Subgroup priority for the burrowed Mecha Infestors are now properly in order with the unborrowed. ***Game now properly ends in defeat when all of Stetmann's structures are destroyed regardless of how many Stetellites are up. ***Fixed several issues with the descriptions of Gary Ability Cooldown, Structure Morph Rate, and Deploy Stetellite Cooldown masteries. ***Adjusted sound level for Stetellites’ deactivating sound, and Stetmann’s voice over on attack wave warnings. ***The Orbs launched from Gary are no longer destroyed by Point Defense Drones. ***Hero units now properly receive buffs from Stetzones. ***Mecha Ultralisk’s Vectored Burrow Charge with the Electrostatic Surprise upgrade no longer stuns map objectives. **Stukov ***Infested Liberators with the Cloud Dispersal upgrade can now deal damage to Void Shards and no longer target the base of units that are both ground and air. ***Infest Structure can no longer target the Shuttle Bays on Void Launch. **Swann ***Laser Drill Build Time mastery now properly causes the drill to revive in 66 seconds with 30 mastery points. ***Hailstorm Missiles from Spinning Dizzies now properly fire when buffed from Karax's Energizer. ***KMC Auto-Loaders upgrade now properly increases Spinny Dizzy attack speed by 25%. **Tychus ***Rattlesnake’s Stimpack upgrade now properly auto-casts stimpack when attacking. **Zeratul ***Fixed an issue where players could not earn the Devolution Retribution achievement. ***Fixed an issue where Ambushers could not receive the order to blink if the target location is out of range. ***Fixed an issue where Void Templar could blink into unpathable locations. ***Zeratul’s structures are now displaying the proper portrait. *Mutators **Karax's Sentinels with the Reconstruction upgrade, and Kerrigan's Torrasque Strain Ultralisks are now revived immediately while the Moment of Silence debuff is active on the units. They will still be silenced. **Fenix no longer instantly respawns as Talandar, after being killed by the Black Death, or Double Edged mutators. *Mission **Dead of Night ***Chokers now properly stop choking units when affected by a stun or stasis. **Part and Parcel ***Collecting parts after activating the Balius no longer causes the main objective timer to pause indefinitely. **Scythe of Amon ***The bonus objective will now complete after 30 seconds regardless of nearby enemies. ***“Destroy this enemy” text now only displays on enemy units for the bonus objective. **The Vermillion Problem ***Fixed an issue where enemy Extractors could appear as Mecha Extractors. ;Versus *General **Viper's Parasitic Bomb damage will no longer stack if the target unit dies or if a target Viking morphs from fighter to assault mode. *Maps **Acropolis LE ***Adjusted the color of the Aiur Temple Brick doodads for better identification of burrowed enemy Widow Mines. **Efflorescence LE ***Adjusted certain doodads on the map to prevent selection circles form being covered by the doodad. **Thunderbird LE ***Rich Vespene Geysers will now properly start with 2250 gas per geyser instead of 2500. Patch 4.9.0 General *New Co-op Commander and Announcer: Stetmann **Lead your Egonergized Mecha Swarm army upgraded with best of both Terran and Protoss technologies. **Continuously manage your Stetellite deployment and optimize its configuration. **Learn more in our blog. *Vorazun: Nerazim Bundle is going to be available as a part of Twitch Prime offer starting May 23, PDT. **Vorazun Co-op Commander **Vorazun Announcer **Nerazim Protoss Console Skin **“Live Now” Protoss Random Banners **Exclusive “Purple Arcade” Console Skin for all races *Inhibitor Zone Generator, Reduced Mineral Fields, and Rich Vespene Geysers added to the Help menus. *New unit effect has been added in the Data Editor. Mod makers can use this effect to morph a unit into another unit without issuing an order. *Four new weekly Mutations have been added. Co-op Missions *Added default hotkeys for top-bar abilities. *All expansion-blocking debris and rocks are now neutral hostile structures. Commander units and abilities will auto-acquire these units while enemy units will ignore them. *Added the Psionic attribute to Brood Queens (Including Stukov's). *Added the Psionic attribute to Ravens, Raven Type-IIs, and Theia Ravens. *Added the Psionic attribute to Science Vessels (Including Swann's). *The Heroes from the Storm mutator now works on several more co-op maps. *The Just Die mutator will now cause units affected by Polarity to swap immunities on rebirth if they are both active at the same time. *The Polarity mutator will now affect trains on Oblivion Express uniformly. ;Alarak *Mothership base damage increased from 6x6 to 38x6. *Mothership weapon range increased from 2 to 7. *Structure Overcharge will no longer target neutral units. ;Dehaka *Dakrun HP increased from 3000 to 4000. *Dakrun Greater Spiked Hide return damage increased from 10 to 20. *Primal Zergling attack damage increased from 7 to 10. *The Dissolving Acid upgrade now increases the Ravasaur's bonus damage vs armored to 15, up from 5. *The Enlarged Parotid Glands upgrade now increases the Ravasaur's movement speed from 2.25 to 3 in addition to its current functionality. *Primal Roach life regeneration rate while burrowed increased from 5 to 10. *Primal Igniter life regeneration rate while burrowed increased from 5 to 10. *Primal Igniter HP increased from 300 to 350. *Primal Igniter base armor increased from 2 to 3. *Muscular Augments research cost decreased from 150/150 to 50/50. *The Impaler’s Tenderize ability damage increased from 100 to 200. *The Impaler’s Tenderize ability now reduces Dehaka's Devour cooldown by 75%, up from 50%. *Primal Mutalisk damage decreased from 18/6/2 to 14/5/2. Upgrade bonuses adjusted accordingly. *The Slicing Glaive upgrade now provides +100% increased damage against air, up from 50%. Base damage increased from 27 to 28. *Brutal Charge research cost decreased from 100/100 to 50/50. *Primal Ultralisk HP increased from 500 to 625. *Tyrannozors now benefit from the Healing Adaptation upgrade, which allows them to regenerate life quickly when out of combat. *Devour Buff Duration Mastery increased from 1% per point to 3% per point. Maximum benefit increased from 30% to 90%. *Greater Primal Wurm Cooldown Mastery increased from 1% per point to 1.5% per point. Maximum benefit increased from 30% to 45%. *Gene Mutation Chance Mastery increased from 1% per point to 2% per point. Maximum benefit increased from 30% to 60%. *Dehaka's leap will now damage neutral targets, such as rocks. *Dehaka gains high-ground vision upon hitting level 10. *Dehaka's uprooted Primal Wardens and Primal Hives are no longer included in all-army selection. *Units in primal combat now have a rally button and ability. *Impaler damage bonus per weapon upgrade increased from +4(+5 vs armored) to +4(+6 vs armored). *Primal Guardian damage bonus per weapon upgrade decreased from +5 to +4. *Dehaka's calldowns now benefit from weapon and armor upgrades. ;Stukov *Morph to Overseer requirement changed from Infested Starport to Infested Factory. *Infested Bunker supply increased from 4 to 6. *Infested Bunker cost increased from 300 to 350 minerals. *Infested Diamondback cost decreased from 225/100 to 225/75. *Infested Diamondback range increased from 7 to 8. *Fungal Snare can now be cast on Heroic units. Duration on Heroic units is 2.5, compared to 10 for non-Heroic units. *Infested Liberator cost decreased from 150/150 to 150/125. *Cloud Dispersal upgrade reworked. Post-upgrade, Infested Liberators will launch itself at an enemy target, turn itself into a swarm cloud, and stay in swarm cloud form until no enemy units in the area are taking damage. Infested Liberators will be controllable in cloud form and no longer return to its original location after it's done attacking. *Damage reduction in swarm cloud form reduced from 90% to 85%. *After the Cloud Dispersal upgrade, weapon period decreased from 6 to 1. *After the Cloud Dispersal upgrade, damage period increased from 0.6 to 1. *Infested Banshee now gains +2 range while cloaked. *Brood Queen movement speed increased from 2.5 to 3.75. *Brood Queen acceleration increased from 1.375 to 3. *Brood Queen life regeneration increased from 0.273 to 1.092. *Ocular Symbiote duration increased from 60 seconds to 180 seconds. *Ocular Symbiote now increases unit vision by 5 in addition to its current functionality. *Spawn Broodlings ability reworked. Instead of instantly killing a target unit, it will deal 300 damage to a target unit and spawn 2 Broodlings when that unit dies. This ability can now be cast on Massive and Heroic units. *Infested Structure Cooldown Mastery increased from 1 second per point to 1.5 seconds per point. Maximum benefit increased from 30 seconds to 45 seconds. *Apocalisk initial cooldown decreased from 300 seconds to 240 seconds. *Aleksander Cooldown Mastery increased from -2 seconds per point to -3 seconds per point. Maximum benefit increased from 60 seconds to 90 seconds. *Volatile Infested damage bonus per weapon upgrade increased from +4(+5 vs structures) to +4(+8 vs structures). This includes Infested Siege Tank Volatile Burst damage. *Infested Diamondback damage bonus per weapon upgrade increased from +2 to +2(+3 vs armored). *Infested Banshee damage bonus per weapon upgrade decreased from +2 to +1. *Apocalisk damage bonus per weapon upgrade increased from +5 to +8. *Broodlings from Stukov’s Infest Structure ability will no longer target neutral units. ;Zeratul *Zeratul’s Legion calldowns will no longer target neutral units. *Zeratul’s Avatar calldowns will no longer target neutral units. *Reduced the units killed requirement of the Devolution Retribution achievement from 500 to 200. Bug Fixes ;General *Fixed an issue where certain units could be stuck in animation loops once being dropped from a transport. ;Commanders *Abathur **Reworded Corrosive Bile’s tooltip to reflect that it does not damage friendly units. *Alarak **Fixed a bug where Alarak's Mothership was gaining too much damage per upgrade. **Fixed an issue where Alarak would ignore the hold position command and charge to an enemy. *Karax **Fixed an issue where the Energizer’s Chrono Beam would not function properly on some defensive structures and uncommandable units. ;Stukov *Fixed a bug where the Apocalisk Cooldown Mastery was also decreasing its initial cooldown at the start of the mission. *Fixed a bug where the Aleksander Cooldown Mastery was also decreasing its initial cooldown at the start of the mission. *Fixed a bug where the second and third charges of Infest Structure were not cooling down as intended. ;Tychus *Fixed an issue where Joey Ray’s Bar would not appear when the game starts. ;Zeratul *Fixed an issue where placeholder icons and text could display on tabs for Zeratul when observing a Zeratul Co-op replay. *Zeratul’s Void Seeker will no longer sometimes reveal and initiate the bonus objective on Mist Opportunities. ;Mutators *Both Alarak’s Ascendants with Power Overwhelming and Rob “Cannonball” Boswell with Malice Ammunition will now take the correct damage from the Double Edge mutator. *Drop Pods no longer trigger the Avenger mutator. *Reworked the Heroes from the Storm mutator so that it functions more fluidly on most maps. *The Just Die mutator now correctly heals trains on Oblivion Express. ;Versus *When casting the Mothership's Time Warp on an enemy unit, the enemy unit will no longer automatically flee out of range. *The Mothership’s Time Warp will now affect and slow enemy Adept Shades and Purification Novas. *Liberators will no longer occasionally remain in Defender Mode after getting Abducted. ;Maps *General **Inhibitor Zone Generator minimap icons were updated. **Inhibitor Zones will now affect and slow Adept Shades and Purification Novas. *Automation LE **A small number of trim doodads were removed to prevent visual distortions in certain areas. *Acropolis LE **Added additional decals near the Reaper paths to help make the paths more visible. **Additional doodads added near the Reaper path locations to help make the unpathable areas clearer. **Certain Protoss base decals were removed to prevent visual distortions on low graphics quality settings. *Cyber Forest LE **Removed a tree doodad near the natural base location that was blocking vision incorrectly. *Thunderbird LE **Added additional decals near the Reaper paths to help make the paths more visible. *Turbo Cruise ’84 LE **Removed certain doodads that were positioned in the same locations as some of the Inhibitor Zone Generators on the map. **Adjusted the color of a Purifier Teleport Pad on the map for consistency. **Certain decals and arrows were adjusted from blue to pink to help clarify between different terrain levels. *Bone Temple LE **Rubble pile and Aiur temple brick doodads were adjusted to prevent units from hiding inside or underneath. **Ground foliage on the map was removed to prevent visual distortions with Pylon Power Fields. ;User Interface *The chat emoji list will now display unlocked emojis before locked emojis. *Max Level! Label is now properly positioned on the Co-op score screen. *Fixed a bug that a red error message would appear when a player uses chat with the IME on. ;Editor *Fixed a bug in custom maps, that a red error message would appear when a player is trying to revive a unit that died during a morphing process. ;Mac *Fixed a crash that could occur when launching StarCraft II client while using the Mac mini internal speakers. Category:StarCraft II updates